House of Anubis S4: The finale of it all
by Sibuna-pia
Summary: Nina Martin is back in the House of Anubis even if the Osirian and the chosen one can't be together. But she was allowed by the gods of Egypt. Even Amber Milington is back from Fashion school. This is because its the senior year, their last year being Sibuna. But there's another mystery to solve, and its their last. The bad thing is that this is the worse. Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1: House of Welcomes

**Chapter 1: House of Welcome**

**Amber's POV:**

The sound of students greeting each other fill the air as my limo parked in front of the school. "OMG! I can't wait anymore." I said as I wait for the driver to open the door of the limo.

"See you on the last day Derek." as I went out of the limo.

Then I heard someone calling out for me. Then everything felt tight.

It was my housemates. "OMG guys, I miss you so much!" all of them hugging me.

"Hi Amber. How was Fashion school?" Mara asked. "Wait, why is Joy wearing my clothes? The ones that I left?" I said to Joy, looking like a model, but part of her acts like she's hiding something. "A lot of things happened when you were gone." Patricia said.

"Like what?"

"We'll tell you later." Fabian said.

We all went back to the Anubis house.

In there, Trudy surprised us.

"Hi!" as she greeted us with a hug. I miss her hugs!

"Trudy, I need your famous cookies ASAP!" same old Alfie.

"Hi Alfie!" as I rush to hug him.

"Hi Amber, someone's copying your look while you were gone." cried Alfie as Joy was giving him the 'cut it off' look.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious." As I give Joy a mad look.

"So, any sign of Ni-"

"Shh!" Eddie cut me off. Then I received a message from him saying:

_It's a surprise. Nina is coming this afternoon. Don't tell Fabian. Patricia, KT, Alfie, Trudy, Victor and I know. Just be quiet. Sibuna meeting later here in the corridor without Fabian._

I looked at Eddie and nodded. _It's gonna be epic!, I thought excitedly._

"Enough jibber jabbing." A familiar voice came in.

Victor.

I wonder if he's still mad about the parsel.

"I have assigned who are your new roomates. You could see the list posted on the doors of the corresponding room you're in." Victor continued.

We all went to our rooms.

I've been paired up with Nina and Patricia.

"Why did he pair us up if he still remembers what we did last year?" I asked Patricia. "Yeah. I think I smell something suspicious. Sibuna meeting?" with Patricia's hand over one of her eyes. "Sibuna." as I said doing the same.

"Maybe there are cameras?" I asked. "Maybe, but whatever it is, we have to be careful." she said unsurely as she opened our door.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Surprises

**Chapter 2: House of Surprises**

**Eddie's POV:**

"Well" I said while looking at our doors surprised. "We're still roomates."

"At least I'd still be helping the Osirian with solving whatever mystery in store for us." Fabian said determined.

"Why would Victor tell us 'there are new assigned roommates' if were still roommates?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe it's just for the girls." Fabian said as we enter our room.

"Well you got to start unpacking."

"How 'bout you?" Fabian asked.

"Later. I gotta do something important"

"O-kayy." Fabian said suspiciously as I head straight down the hall where the others are waiting.

"Nina's here!" Amber said with a smile on her face.

"Hi guys." Nina said.

"Hey Nina" Alfie said. "Fabian's in his room. You have to greet him. He missed you desperately."

"Sure" Nina said as she head straight to Fabian's room.

"He doesn't have a clue that you're coming." Eddie added.

"Can't wait." Nina said.

**Nina's POV:**

_Okay Nina. Relax. Fabian's waiting for you._ I said to myself as I opened his door and entered.

"Fabian!" I said excitedly as I hugged him.

"Hi Nina. I missed you so much!" Fabian said joyfully. "I thought you can't come because the Osirian and the Chosen one can't be together. Is this a dream?"

"No and I was allowed by the gods of Egypt. And plus, this is our last year in Anubis house."

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss this house. And maybe Victor's crazy, angry moments and those 'You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop' moments." Fabian chuckled.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving."

"You go ahead. I'm not yet done unpacking" Fabian said.

"Okay." I said as I exit his room.

As I head to the kitchen, I saw my other housemates frozen. Not frozen like ice, but frozen like a statue.

Then I heard a voice. An unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there? What do you want from me?" I cried.

_Chosen One, leave this house without fulfilling the mission the world will end. _A voice arose behind me.

I turned around and saw no one.

"Who are you?" I cried once more.

_You have one whole school year to find it. In your graduation, it's your last day. The day you will use it._ The voice said.

"Find what?" I shouted.

_Decode this message and you will know._

A piece of paper fell onto to the floor. I picked it up and saw hieroglyphics written on it.

"But where will I start?"

_The clue is in the back of the paper. _

_Chosen One, if you fail, you will go to the Underworld and your friends too will suffer a consequence. This means life or death to everyone on earth. It all depends on you._

"But why me? Why can't there be another chosen one?" I cried, but there was no response. Everyone wasn't frozen anymore.

Without knowing, Victor saw me holding a paper with hieroglyphics.

"Nina Martin, what is that?" Victor shouted while approaching me.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

"I'm watching you." Victor said suspiciously.

I nodded and thought: _This is gonna be the most difficult task ever. _

I rushed and told the Sibuna members. "Sibuna meeting in my room. 10 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3: House of Difficulties

**Chapter 3**

**Nina's POV:**

I jumped out of bed as my friends entered the room.

"So, what's this all about?" Eddie asked.

"We have another mission" I said.

"Can we do it tomorrow? This mission stuff is making me stressed out." Alfie argued.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"When I was going out of Fabian's room-" I paused, choosing carefully the words I should say. "I heard a voice-"

"Senkhara?" Eddie said, interrupting me.

"Sarah?" Fabian said, questioned.

"Frobisher?" KT added.

"No, and what did you guys do last year?" I asked.

"Victor, Sweet, and Denbey awakened Smithe and unleashed a great evil." KT said.

"So he was good?"

No, the opposite. He became evil because of Denbey." Eddie said.

"So that's what happened with the parsel." Amber added.

"Continue?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, the voice wasn't any of what you suggested. Much deeper and manlier."

"So what did he say? Or maybe she? It?" Alfie asked.

"He, she, or it said that if I leave this house without fulfilling the mission, it'd be the end for everyone."

"So you can't leave Anubis house?" Alfie asked.

"No, he meant leave like the last day here in this house, graduation. It is also the day when we use it."

"What's **it**?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know but that's what we need to find. The clue is in the back of this paper. We also need to decode the message. It's in hieroglyphs." I said.

"We'll maybe I can decode it." Fabian said willingly.

"Here." I handed out the paper to Fabian.

"Sorry to interrupt but-" Mara knocked and opened my door. "Victor called us to the living room. And he is not happy."

"Well we gotta go see grumpy old Victor." Alfie joked as he left the room.

"What did we do this time?" Amber asked sarcastically as we went to the living room.

"Now since this year is your last-" Victor said who was cut off by Jerome.

"Aww, we'll miss you Victor" Jerome said.

"Well I won't miss you all especially you Clarke," Victor continued. "As I was saying, this year is your senior year and if you did something bad, even the tiniest." Victor shouted looking at me Eddie, Patricia, KT, Fabian, Amber and Alfie furiously. "we won't let you graduate. Now get ready and go to your bedrooms." Victor shouted as we went to our rooms.

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin, drop!" Victor continued and did his routine like he does every night.

_I was right_, I thought, _this mission is going to be a lot harder_.


	4. Chapter 4: House of Answers

**Chapter 4: House of Answers**

**Eddie's POV:**

I found myself in a room. A room that is completely old and dusty. All around I see hieroglyphics, lots of them scrambled around.

For a moment it was just hieroglyphics, but then, everything moved and formed into letters. I read it and it said;

_On June 31__st__, it will be the day when Apophis will rise and escape from prison. He will eat the sun god, Ra and all will bow down to him and he will cover the earth with evil and chaos._

_ It can be all stopped if the Chosen one and her/his Osirian wears the crown of Ra, the Pschent crown, that represents a unified Egypt. It combines two crowns, the upper crown, that represents the upper Egypt, and the lower crown, representing the lower Egypt. The Chosen one will wear the upper crown and the Osirian wears the lower crown while chanting the message to the snake god._

As I finished, I heard a voice.

"Now that you've read it-" the voice said.

To my surprise, I turned around and saw an old man with a beard.

"Hi Eddie" the man said. "I am Ra, the sun god."

"You were the man who talked to Nina." I said, mesmerized to see the sun god standing before me.

"I want you guys to find my crown before it's too late." Ra said.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" I asked.

"Apophis stole it and scattered it to tiny little pieces. Fortunately, the pieces are in and near Anubis house." Ra said remembering what happened.

"But why in Anubis house if the Chosen one and the Osirian are studying here."

"Remember that the chosen one can't be with the Osirian right? Well that's not real, Apophis faked it. So Nina won't come back, so we figured if we allowed her, she and you would find all the pieces. And well, our battle, I suppose, will be in the back of your school. So, good luck." With his last words, he snapped his fingers and I woke up just in time to get ready for school.

As I entered the dining room, all of the Sibuna members were there eating.

"Good morning Eddie" Patricia greeted me as I sat down near her and I put my arm around her.

I took a bite of blueberry muffin and started. "Guys, I think I know who talked to Nina yesterday and what we need to find."

"Who?" Nina asked.

"Ra." I said as I take another bite of my muffin, "Oh, this is good" I mumbled.

"Ra? The sun god?" Fabian asked, stunned.

"Yup. And we need to find his Pschent crown."

"How did you know?" KT asked.

I told them everything about the dream and how I saw Ra.

"-the clue says where we need to find the first piece." I finished.

"What are you still doing here?" Victor asked angrily. "Go on, get to class"

We grabbed our bags and left the house after I finished my muffin.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Victor slammed the door of his room.

"They know it Cobier…" Victor said as he patted his bird statue. "They're on the good side as we are on Apophis'" He continued.

A few minutes later he drew a symbol, Apophis' symbol, on the floor of his room and chanted, "Selsco hamasitabwa…" 4 times and said, "Oh great Apophis, they're on the other side, what do we do now?"

"Victor, you must stop their plan. Only you can stop them and release me from this prison."

"But how?" Victor asked.

"There is a way, you have to get the book of chants. You could find a chant in there that releases me."

* * *

"What am I gonna say man?" Alfie asked, trying to decide who will he choose, Amber or Willow.

"I know this is hard," Jerome said

"Just pick the one who's more attractive." Eddie said.

"But Willow she's- But Amber-" Alfie said

"Just remember Alfie, pick one or none. Don't choose them both like what Eddie did." Patricia said looking at Jerome.

"Poor Willow" KT said.

Jerome made a face that's guilty as he remembered what he did.

"Both of them are demanding a reason." Alfie said.

"Well, good luck dude." Eddie said.

* * *

**Author's Note: So guys... I need your help, I can't choose, Amber or Willow? Comment who'd you choose. Majority wins :)**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Warnings

Chapter 5: House of discoveries

Fabian's POV:

"Guys, I think I figured out the clue." I said as they entered the room.

I showed them the hieroglyphics in the clue.

"Look, this symbol stands for place of study"

"So it's in the school?" Patricia said.

"But where in the school?" Amber asked.

"That's the problem" I hesitated.

"But where are the other clues and pieces?" Eddie asked.

"It says we need to find the first one then a clue will appear with it." I said.

"But what does this symbol mean?" Nina asked as she pointed to the screen of my computer

"Oh, I almost forgot, it means find the eye of Horus on the place you should search.

"Okay so we'll check it out at school tomorrow." KT said.

"There's gotta be a sign here somewhere." Patricia said frustrated.

"Yeah, this is a big school." Eddie said"

"Maybe there are secret tunnels." Alfie suggested.

"Maybe but remember what Victor said." Amber said.

"That's a bit unfair." Patricia exclaimed.

"Maybe it's in the library?" I said

"Let's go check." Eddie said.

"Pull a book and see what happens." Alfie said.

"Hey Fabian, what does this say?" Eddie asked as he pointed to the wall behind the bookshelf.

"I gotta take this." I said as I took a picture of the hieroglyphics with my phone.

"C'mon guys, it's already time." KT said as we headed to our first class.

"Fabian, what does the crown look like anyway?" Nina asked.

"Here." I showed them the picture on my laptop. "This is the upper crown and this is the lower" I said.

"But how we'll we put it together?" Eddie asked.

"That, we'll have to try."

The teenagers searched in the whole school. Nothing. Nada. They can't find anything. They decided to search again tomorrow as Fabian borrowed a book in the library about hieroglyphs and gods and goddesses of Egypt.

Nina's POV:

"It is ten o' clock, and you know what that means… you have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin… DROP!" Victor's words rushed around the house, signaling us to go to bed.

"Patricia, stop blabbering about Eddie, it is time to go to bed!" Amber scowled as she threw a pillow to Patricia.

"Alright,…" Patricia said. "But he—"

"No more Eddie talk!" Amber said exhaustedly as she turned off the lights.

"Goodnight" I said. And they responded.

I woke up, in the middle of the night, and saw Amber and Patricia fast asleep.

I tried to go back to sleep, I tossed and I turned, but I can't. I decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink.

As I open the door that separates the hall and the girls dorm, I saw Victor downstairs chanting something about gods and plans and stuff like that.

After what seems like forever, Victor said, "Don't worry great Apophis, Ra and those kids won't defeat you. I will ruin their plans.

"Be sure you do." The voice said who may be Apophis.

I gasped. As I try to catch my breath, I accidentally stumbled on something near me.

"Who's there!" Victor called out and looked at my direction.

What should I do?! I thought.

After he waited for someone or something, he fixed his things lazily.

I took the chance and went to the girls dorm.

As I entered, I saw big footsteps the color of gold on the floor heading to the attic.

Below the Attic door, I saw a yellow light under the door slips. Moving.

Curious, I reached the knob and opened.

On the floor, a note with words glowing said,

_**Tick-tock goes the clock, Apophis will rise; He will come out of his prison to swallow the sun god alive.**_

After I read what's in it, the place turned into Victor's room.

Victor, who knelt near a symbol, spoke to Apophis, trying to release him from his cage. (the conversation held between them. Chapter 4)

Out of nowhere, a voice said, "You must stop Apophis."

I froze.

"Now you know." The voice continued. "Don't waste time."

I woke up. Looked at the clock and saw a symbol, a picture in front of me. It moved. It showed that a person with a head like a snake somehow. It was seated on the chair. The Pharaoh's chair. All the people knelt down and worshipped him. Everybody feared him.

Everyone I know is in the crowd worshipping. Even I was there.

It all faded.


End file.
